Meio Universo Entre Nós
by BabsCarmo
Summary: Mace Kings estava satisfeita com sua vida. Após rodar o mundo todo, ela agora vivia em Cardiff e começava a se estabelecer quando um incidente trouxe um homem estranho para sua casa e sua vida. Sua rotina tornou-se um emaranhado de aventuras cheias de perigo, mas também de beleza e magia. Porém tudo o que é bom na vida está destinado a fracassar e no fim ela terá que escolher.


Mace olhou pela janela. Nunca ouvira um som como aquele, tão incomum que nem saberia dizer se fora feito por uma máquina ou um animal. Procurou sua fonte na rua, dez andares abaixo, e no céu, tão cheio de nuvens que mal podia ver a lua, mas não viu nada de estranho. Pelo menos, não mais estranho do que de costume.

Estava morando em Cardiff a seis meses e três semanas e já se sentia totalmente integrada. Não que mudança fosse algo novo para ela, aquela era a vigésima segunda cidade em que estabelecia moradia. E ela não pretendia ficar por muito tempo.

Forçou sua mente de volta ao presente, para o retrato que estava pintando. Precisava entrega-lo até o fim da semana, o dinheiro daria pro aluguel do mês seguinte. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma, quase se podia dizer que havia se tornado uma pessoa responsável. Quase, não fosse a bagunça de seu quitinete e ateliê com potes de tinta, telas e roupa suja pra todo o lado.

O pincel estava a milímetros da tela quando ela ouviu. O som, aquele som estranho, só que dessa vez mais perto, mais do que perto, se aproximando.

Ela teve sorte de ser lerda o bastante para não estar nem sequer perto da janela, porque num piscar de olhos o vidro foi estilhaçado por algo que invadiu o seu apartamento, queimando.

Mace se jogou no chão e encolheu-se, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse, uma explosão ou algo do tipo, mas não houve nada, nem mesmo um estalo. Havia apenas este som, baixo e contínuo, parecido com uma televisão fora do ar. O que quer que tenha caído na sua casa, estava quebrado.

Tremendo, porém um pouco mais calma, ela se aproximou do objeto. Parecia ser feito de metal, alguma coisa de tom bronze, ou talvez tenha sido o fogo.

Fogo.

Seus olhos rapidamente correram pelo carpete atrás de quaisquer indício de início de incêndio, mas não havia nada nem chamuscado. Estranho. Ela tinha certeza que vira o objeto queimando janela adentro, como aquilo era possível? Não sabia. Na verdade, nem sabia o que era o objeto em questão.

Abaixou-se para examinar de perto. Havia várias placas de metal sobrepostas, num padrão que lembrava penas. Lembrava não, eram penas. Aquilo parecia ser algum tipo de escultura feita de metal, um pássaro. Agora ela podia reconhecer quase claramente as asas e a cauda, isso a trouxe um certo alívio. Agora que sabia do que se tratava, a questão era como aquilo havia caído em seu quarto no décimo andar e por que.

Com mais confiança, decidiu virar o pássaro de frente. Tentaria encontrar algum tipo de logo ou assinatura que explicasse de onde havia vindo, porém assim que encostou nele, a criatura _gritou_.

Era ridículo. E impossível. Mas era a única definição que parecia se encaixar. Assim que Mace tocou nele, o pássaro deixou de emitir o som baixo e contínuo que fazia desde sua queda e gritou. O susto foi tamanho que ela caiu de bunda no chão, tentando se afastar. Só que nada mais aconteceu. O pássaro não se moveu e voltou ao seu barulho habitual.

Voltara a estaca zero. Não sabia o que fazer, nem se teria coragem de se aproximar outra vez. O objeto... Criatura... Seja lá o que fosse, estava viva. E tendo em vista a queda, provavelmente ferida. Mace não sabia se deveria pedir a ajuda dos bombeiros, de um mecânico ou de um veterinário. Para ser sincera, nem sequer sabia se não era melhor deixar que o ser partisse dessa para melhor de uma vez por todas. Não, essa não era a melhor escolha, definitivamente.

Sem ter muito o que fazer, voltou a se aproximar, duas vezes mais cuidadosa dessa vez. Hesitou com a mão parada no ar até ter coragem de tocar no pássaro novamente. Foi mais cautelosa, prestou atenção no som que ele emitia e o usou como um guia. Aos poucos, conseguiu virá-lo de frente.

Era uma coruja. Bom, algo feito para parecer uma coruja, pelo menos. Os olhos eram redondos e escuros, ela podia ouvi-los fazendo um som parecido com o zoom de uma câmera.

_Vai ficar tudo bem_, pensou em dizer, mas não sabia se a criatura entenderia.

Pra ser sincera, nem sabia se era verdade.

Aquele treco estava com defeito. Na verdade, ele nem sabia como aquele treco funcionava direito, mas tinha certeza que alguma coisa estava errada.

Estava prestes a decolar naquela madrugada quando recebeu um _mayday_. Ele poderia ignorar, deixar que o pessoal de Torchwood cuidasse do assunto, mas, francamente, o universo andava meio tedioso ultimamente.

Havia se desacostumado a ficar sozinho. Por mais que depois do que houve com o Mestre ele estivesse condenado a isso, não podia se acostumar com a falta de companhia. A solidão fazia a TARDIS parecer ainda maior do que de costume.

— Doutor? — A voz veio de algum lugar atrás dele, quando se virou sorriu abertamente ao avistar um velho amigo.

— Jack! — Foi na direção do rapaz galante e o abraçou, não se viam ao que parecia ser muito tempo, mas talvez não passassem de semanas. — O que está fazendo aqui? Como me achou?

— Do único jeito possível, sem procurar — ele mostrou o dispositivo estranho que estava em suas mãos. — Estou rastreando um pedido de socorro emitido hoje de madrugada.

— Eu também! Tentando, pelo menos... Essa maldita bugiganga não funciona — exclamou dando tapas no aparelho.

— Mas está funcionando! O sinal, veio daqui — mostrou Jack, fazendo seu dispositivo dar bipes altos como de um alarme. — Em algum apartamento deste prédio existe um alien em apuros — disse olhando para a fachada desgastada do lugar.

— Não precisa ser um alien para estar em apuros aqui, o lugar está caindo aos pedaços! — Observou o Senhor do Tempo.

— O que me diz, Doutor? Está afim de bater em algumas portas atrás de problemas?

— Adoraria... Mas alguma coisa me diz para começarmos pelo apartamento com a janela quebrada no décimo andar — falou apertando os olhos e tentando enxergar contra o sol.

— Pode ter sido um acidente comum — disse Jack.

— Um SOS alienígena foi enviado deste prédio essa noite e aquela janela está quebrada a pouco tempo, se não o proprietário já teria dado um jeito de cobrir o buraco, e você ainda acha que uma coisa não tem relação com a outra?

— Coincidências acontecem — disse o humano dando de ombros.

— Não no meu universo.

Passara a noite acordada, não que isso fosse lá uma grande novidade na sua vida. Tinha uma amiga chinesa que uma vez lhe disse que se analisava um artista não por sua obra, mas pela quantidade de cafeína por ele ingerida. Neste caso, Mace era uma artista e tanto, mesmo sem ter encostado em um pincel sequer depois do "incidente".

Ela sempre acreditou ter a mente aberta, depois de vivenciar várias culturas e algumas situações absolutamente insanas, costumava dizer que nada poderia surpreende-la no mundo. É claro que estava enganada, mas achava que ninguém realmente espera que um pássaro de metal entre por sua janela pegando fogo.

Mesmo com o susto, Mace decidiu ajudar a criatura. Não sabia como, mas isso era só um detalhe. Já havia feito singelos avanços desde a invasão na noite anterior. Conseguira acomodar a criatura em uma almofada e lhe alimentar com o óleo que ela comprara para as dobradiças da porta. Aquele fora um palpite de ouro, quem diria que O Mágico de Oz lhe seria útil numa situação daquelas? Agora tentava imobilizar a asa quebrada, ou o que parecia ser uma asa quebrada. Estava sendo mais difícil do que parecia, afinal, se tratava de uma criatura construída com metal. Se o animal a bicasse ela precisaria de mais do que band-aid para estancar o sangramento.

Estava tirando uma pausa quando bateram em sua porta. Desesperada, olhou para a criatura, se alguém a visse se mexer ela teria um problemão para resolver. Ou, melhor dizendo, mais um.

Sem pensar muito, pegou uma camiseta que estava jogada em uma cadeira e a usou para cobrir o pássaro.

— Fique quieto — sussurrou, ainda não sabia se ele poderia compreender, mas de nada custava tentar.

Ajeitou o cabelo que tinha certeza estar uma bagunça e atendeu a porta com sua melhor cara de paisagem.

— Olá! — A garota que atendeu a porta não podia ter mais do que vinte e dois anos.

Era baixinha, um metro e sessenta e cinco mais ou menos, de pele mulata e cabelos selvagemente cacheados presos para trás com um lenço. Suas roupas, uma camiseta velha que provavelmente pertencia a um homem e um short jeans, estavam sujas de tinta aqui e ali.

— Olá, sou o Capitão Jack Harkness...

— Agora não — Alertou o Doutor. — E eu sou John, John Smith — ela abriu apenas uma brecha da porta e colocou o corpo no caminho, não conseguia ver nada lá dentro, eles precisavam entrar. Lembrou-se da janela e pegou seu papel psíquico, Jack o imitou. — Somos da manutenção do prédio, viemos por conta da sua janela.

— Sério?! Eu não chamei vocês, na verdade ainda nem falei com o síndico.

— Foram seus vizinhos — argumentou Jack.

— Sou a única pessoa morando neste andar — aquilo não estava indo bem.

— Foi seu vizinho de baixo.

— A senhora Wiggins?!

— Isso! — Exclamaram os dois homens juntos.

— Ela faleceu três semanas atrás — se antes eles tinham poucas chances de entrar, agora elas eram nulas. — Se vocês forem embora agora, prometo que não chamo a polícia, mas se eu ver vocês por aqui de novo... — Rápido, antes que a garota pudesse bater a porta, o Doutor colocou o pé no caminho. — Estou avisando, se gosta do seu pé...

— Desculpe, ok? Sinto muito por ter mentido. Eu sou o Doutor, posso ajudar você.

— Me ajudar com o que? — Apesar do sarcasmo na voz, ele viu a mudança na expressão dela.

— Eu não sei, com alguma coisa que aconteceu ontem de madrugada. Alguma coisa que você não sabe como explicar.

— Como você...? — A mão que fechava a porta perdeu força e por fim ela os deixou entrar.

Era ridículo. Estava desrespeitando todas as instruções de segurança do mundo ao deixar aqueles dois entrarem em sua casa, mas o que mais poderia fazer?!

Os dois entraram em seu apartamento com passos calmos e decididos, como se já estivessem acostumados com aquela situação. Como? Ela não sabia. O que se identificou como o Doutor andava com as mãos nos bolsos. Usava sobretudo, terno, gravata e tênis, o cabelo era todo penteado para cima. Parou em frente ao mural com as fotos de suas viagens e amigos.

— Você viaja muito — ele observou. — Deve gostar de aventuras.

— É um jeito de ver as coisas — respondeu Mace, dando com os ombros.

— Existe outro? — Perguntou, a encarando.

— Bom, para quem faz isso a tanto tempo quanto eu, viajar é simplesmente fugir.

— Sei como é — o Doutor e o outro se encararam e riram, como se o que ela disse fosse algum tipo de piada interna.

— Isso está ficando muito bom — elogiou o cara bonitão.

Ele era mais alto e atlético, também usava sobretudo com roupa social e ela assumiu que isso era algum tipo de uniforme, mas do que?

— Obrigada — falou, lembrando-se da educação. — Eu estava pintando ontem quando... — Aquele era o jeito certo de começar? _Existia _um jeito certo de explicar aquela situação?

— Quando... — incentivou o Doutor.

— Bom, ele... Ela... Aquilo... É melhor que vejam de uma vez por todas! — Exclamou, indo até a criatura e a descobrindo.

Os dois homens se aproximaram e ajoelharam-se devagar, admirados. Mace soube por suas expressões que nunca haviam visto nada igual. Ótimo, agora eram três pessoas que não sabiam o que fazer.

— Oh meu Deus! Você é lindo! É maravilhoso! — O Doutor parecia uma criança vendo uma montanha-russa pela primeira vez, sacou um par de óculos do terno e os colocou.

— Isso eu sei, mas _o que _ele é? — Perguntou Mace, sem paciência.

— Não faço a menor ideia. Jack?

— Nunca vi nada igual — respondeu o bonitão.

— Ma-ra-vi-lha! — Mace fez questão de abusar do sarcasmo. — Você é um doutor em que, especificamente?

— Você sabe... Nisso e naquilo — ele pegou alguma coisa dentro do bolso, algo parecido com uma lanterna que fazia um barulhinho estranho.

— Veterinária? — Quis saber Mace.

— Noup — ele apertou alguma coisa na lanterna e o barulhinho ficou mais agudo.

— Mecânica?

— O que?! Não!

— Como é que pode ajuda-lo, então?

— Bom, eu tenho experiência — ela olhou para o bonitão atrás de uma resposta melhor, mas a atenção dele estava focada no que o dito "Doutor" estava fazendo.

— Tem experiência com pássaros de metal?

— Não — limitou-se a dizer.

— Então com o que? — Ele parou o que estava fazendo e a encarou.

— Você faz muitas perguntas.

— Só porque você é péssimo em responder — pode ouvir o bonitão abafar o riso.

— Qual é o seu nome? — Perguntou o Doutor depois de uma pausa.

— Do que adianta saber disso agora? — Ela cruzou os braços em desafio.

— Porque o que eu estou prestes a te contar pode te deixar completamente maluca e posso ter que vir a te internar, por isso preciso saber seu nome.

\- Jane Doe.

— Ninguém se chama Jane Doe.

— Ninguém se chama Doutor e você não me vê reclamando.

— Gosto dela — declarou o bonitão, que assistia ao embate dando risada.

— Você gosta de qualquer coisa.

— Obrigada pela parte que me toca! — Exclamou Mace de forma sarcástica.

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, você sabe.

— Sei?! Desculpe te decepcionar, mas a única coisa que sei no momento é que tem dois caras completamente estranhos na minha casa tentando descobrir o que diabos é o objeto não identificado que destruiu a minha janela no meio da madrugada e que sua lanterna faz o barulho mais irritante do universo inteiro.

— Isso não é uma lanterna. É uma chave de fenda sônica.

— Uma o que?

— Deixa pra lá — ele voltou a apontar sua sabe-se lá o que para o pássaro e a conversa acabou.

— Aceitam um café? — Perguntou Mace, desesperada para ter o que fazer.

— Sim — disse o bonitão sorrindo.

— Não, mas aceito um chá. Chá seria ótimo!

— Hã... Eu não tenho chá aqui.

— O que?!

— Eu não bebo chá — disse Mace com cara de paisagem, ele tirou os óculos e a encarou com o cenho franzido.

— Por que não?

— Não gosto do sabor, só isso.

— Muito bem então, vamos para a TARDIS — declarou o Doutor se pondo de pé sem mais nem menos.

— Vamos pra onde?

— A TARDIS, é minha... — ele parou de repente. — É complicado dizer, é melhor que veja.

— Não acha que vou simplesmente seguir você, não é?

Mace não planejava ser tão ácida, mas aquela situação já era um pouco demais para calibrar sua ironia.

— O que?

— Não vou a lugar nenhum e vocês não vão levar essa criatura daqui a menos que me deem um bom motivo.

— Jane... Se você não me deixar ajudar, esta criatura vai morrer — disse o Doutor calmamente.

— Mas como você pode ajuda-lo se nem sabe o que ele é?

— Não posso, não aqui. Por isso preciso levá-lo até a TARDIS, para examiná-lo. Posso descobrir o que ele precisa lá — ele estava a amolecendo, mas ela não sentia-se cem por cento segura.

— Conte-me — falou ela, assumindo uma postura mais segura.

— O que?!

— Quando perguntou meu nome, você disse que estava prestes a me contar uma coisa, mas não contou. Conte-me agora.

— Não temos tempo...

— Seja rápido, então — ele respirou fundo, olhando para baixo e então começou a falar.

— Aquela criatura não foi construída na Terra — disse de uma vez, quanto antes contasse, mais rápido ela aceitaria a era verdade.

— Ok, continue — aquela não era a reação que ele esperava.

— _Ok_? Você disse ok?

— Isso. E pedi para que continuasse, então por favor.

— Tudo bem — murmurou ainda sem acreditar na tranquilidade de Jane. — Ainda não sei exatamente de onde ele veio, mas se levá-lo até a TARDIS, vou poder descobrir.

— E o que é a TARDIS?

— Tempo e Dimensão Relativos no Espaço, em inglês. Minha nave.

— Uma nave espacial? _Sua _nave espacial?

— E que também faz as vezes de uma máquina do tempo — havia conseguido surpreende-la, por fim.

— Nossa... — ela disse, mas ainda estava calma demais para seu gosto. — Posso ver?

— Sim, _mas _você vai ter que prometer guardar segredo pelo resto da vida.

— Quer que eu guarde segredo?

— Isso.

— Quer que eu guarde segredo sobre a máquina do tempo barra nave espacial de um cara sem nome que por sua vez me encontrou horas depois de uma coruja robô alienígena cair no meio do meu apartamento? — Se sarcasmo fosse uma fonte de renda, aquela garota faria uma fortuna naquele momento.

— É, basicamente.

— Para quem eu contaria uma coisa dessas?

— Não importa, só não conte!

\- Está Bem ...

Jane e Jack olharam-se de soslaio e riram discretamente, o que só o deixou mais irritado. Ele não queria companhia? Agora tinha Pancada e Faísca para atormentá-lo.

Mace ainda não estava totalmente convencida, mas aceitou a proposta do Doutor. É claro que se arrependeu assim que saiu de casa, mas achava que ficaria feio recuar depois de demonstrar tanta certeza e atitude.

Os três andavam apressadamente pelas ruas de Cardiff em direção a praça principal, onde o Doutor pousara sua nave. Ela queria perguntar como ninguém havia notado uma nave espacial parada no centro da cidade, mas isso significaria que acreditara na história da TARDIS e, bom, ela teria que ver para crer.

— Então, qual é seu problema com chá?

— Hã? — a mente daquele cara devia ser um lugar inacreditavelmente maluco.

— Você disse que não bebe chá, por que?

— Eu sei lá... Não gosto do sabor.

— Mas existe infinitos tipos de chá, infinitos sabores, deve haver um que você goste, ainda mais tendo viajado o mundo todo. Deve ter achado em algum lugar um chá que lhe agradasse.

— Não, não achei. Nem procurei para ser sincera.

— E por que não? — Aquilo estava ficando irritante.

— Por que o fato de eu não beber chá é assim tão importante?

— Não é importante, é só curioso — Mace o encarou, ele estava andando daquele jeito, com as mãos nos bolsos e de cabeça baixa.

— Sério? Um alienígena que você nunca viu caiu em um apartamento em Cardiff e o fato de uma garota qualquer não beber chá é curioso?

— Você não é uma garota qualquer — disse o Doutor a fitando, sério. — Se há uma coisa que eu aprendi nas minhas viagens é que nada acontece por acaso. Deve haver um bom motivo para aquela criatura ter caído no seu apartamento. Talvez, se eu estiver sorte... Se eu estiver com muita, _muita _sorte mesmo... Eu consiga concerta-la e descobrir.

— E se você não estiver com sorte? — Questionou Mace.

— Você não é muito otimista, é?

— Sou realista.

— A realidade é absolutamente equivocada e relativa — rebateu o Doutor.

— Bom, pra mim ela só é... Você sabe... Real.

— Deve ser entediante.

— Um pouco, mas aí é só fazer as malas e partir para outro lugar, outra cultura, outra realidade. E então fazer isso outra vez e outra, e outra, e outra...

— Ah! As vantagens de ser um viajante em tempo integral! — Ele suspirou, com um sorriso no rosto. — É cansativo — não foi uma pergunta.

— Sim. Mas vale a pena, existem maravilhas por aí que precisam ser presenciadas, pessoas que merecem ser conhecidas, situações a serem vividas. Um mundo inteiro esperando ser descoberto. Eu jamais trocaria a chance de desbravá-lo por uma rotina, nem mesmo uma feliz... Estou tagarelando sem fazer sentido nenhum, não é? — Perguntou ao perceber que o Doutor a encarava em silêncio.

— Não, não está. Eu concordo com você, completamente.

— Que tal concordar em me ajudar aqui?! — Manifestou-se o bonitão, o Doutor o havia designado a tarefa de carregar o pássaro e por mais que ele não tenha discordado, estava claro que não estava gostando disso.

— Não há necessidade, já chegamos.

Jane não precisou abrir a boca para perguntar, sua expressão o fez por ela.

— O mais maravilhoso meio de transporte de todo o espaço/tempo! — Exclamou, se dirigindo para a caixa de madeira azul.

— Sim, isso é o mais modesto que ele consegue ser — ouviu Jack comentar com a garota, mas não se deixou abater, sacou a chave e abriu a porta da cabine.

Nunca se cansava daquilo, o rosto maravilhado de seus companheiros ao contemplar a máquina construída pelos Senhores do Tempo, era no mínimo divertido vê-los compreender que a máquina era maior por dentro e que o universo era maior por fora.

\- Por favor, madame.

Insistiu que Jane entrasse em sua frente e ela o fez, dando pequenos passos cheios de hesitação a garota adentrou a nave olhando para todos os lados, decorando e desconfiando de cada centímetro daquele lugar impossível.

— Isso é... — ela girava em torno do próprio eixo enquanto olhava para o teto e as paredes da nave com um sorriso enorme no rosto. — Um pouquinho decepcionante — falou encarando o Doutor.

— _O QUE?!_

— Bom, você sabe... Quando me falou sobre sua maravilhosa nave espacial barra máquina do tempo eu imaginei o filho de uma noite de amor da USS Enterprise e o DeLorean do Doctor Brown... Não me leve a mal, isso aqui é bem legal, mas na minha imaginação era tipo... Uau!

— É... Eu definitivamente gosto dela — disse Jack, provavelmente só para irritá-lo. — Onde eu ponho isso?

— Em cima daquela coisa de... Coisar — falou sem prestar muita atenção. — Como assim "Uau!"?

— Bom, você sabe... U-A-U!

— Não, não sei.

— É que eu já vi tanta coisa fantástica nessa vida que minhas expectativas para algo que em tese deve ser extraordinário são um pouco elevadas.

— Tem uma nave espacial inteira dentro de uma cabine telefônica, não sei pra você, mas isso é absolutamente "Uau!" pra mim — não queria ser considerado sentimental, mas aquela nave era a sua vida e Jane a estava menosprezando.

— Ela é um "Oh!", talvez um "Ah!", mas não é um "Uau!", não um dos meus, pelo menos.

Estava prestes a perguntar o que valeria um "Uau!" dela, mas Jack o chamou no centro da nave.

— Você vai querer ver isso — ele disse, arrastando uma pequena tela por um sistema de trilhos que circundavam o coração da TARDIS.

— Oh! — Aquilo podia ser muito bom, ou...

— É, eu sei.

— O que? — Os dois pareciam estar vendo algo realmente muito interessante, mas tudo o que ela via era uma linha se agitando em padrões que pareciam ondas na tela. — O que você sabe? O que são essas ondas?

— Você já se perguntou como nós te encontramos tão rápido?

— Bom, levando em consideração a situação geral, eu meio que estou evitando pensar — o Doutor a encarou sem entender. — Coruja robô alienígena, nave espacial barra máquina do tempo barra cabine telefônica e eu, no meio disso tudo. Quando parar pra pensar nessa situação, eu provavelmente vou ganhar um quarto no hospício mais próximo pelo resto da vida.

— Você fala de hospícios como se eles fossem lugares horríveis, mas eles não são assim tão maus. Estive em um perto da Estrela Vermelha de Sion por um tempo, aquelas foram férias do barulho! — O bonitão riu encarando o nada, como alguém que se lembra de algo e volta a vivenciar a experiência. — Conheci uma Musa do Templo da Quarta Vênus. Ela era uma coisinha selvagem! Meio humanoide, mas com o dobro de olhos, o dobro de bocas, o dobro de seios, o dobro de...

O Doutor já estava nos ignorando a algum tempo, puxando, apertando e batendo nos incontáveis botões, alavancas e sabe-se lá mais o que aquela nave tinha como controle. De repente algo que ele fez surtiu efeito, pois mais uma linha apareceu na tela... E o bonitão não parecia ter gostado daquilo.

— Você não...

— Ah, eu sim! — O magricela parecia cheio de energia.

— O que? Você o que? — Questionou Mace, perdida.

— Mas nós não sabemos o que esperar!

— Eu sei! Isso não é emocionante?! — Uma terceira linha apareceu na tela e os dois entraram em polvorosa, até parecia cena de desenho animado, aquilo a estava irritando.

— SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM PODE ME DIZER O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?! — Esbravejou Mace, cansada de ser ignorada. O Doutor e o bonitão a encararam surpresos e ela quase sentiu vergonha de sua explosão, mas já tinha coisas demais para assimilar, se os dois inventassem de ignorá-la estaria lascada.

— Está vendo isso aqui? — Perguntou o Doutor, apontando para a primeira linha na tela.

— Sim, o que é?

— Ondas sonoras de quarta frequência. Um SOS alienígena reconhecido em quase toda a galáxia. Foi emitido pelo seu amiguinho quando ele caiu no seu apartamento.

— Espera aí... Ele pediu ajuda?

— Sim. Foi através desse pedido que nós o rastreamos e chegamos até você — disse o bonitão.

— Quer dizer que ele não está vivo?

— Deve ter sido construído com o intuito de voltar para seus fabricantes intacto. Até onde eu sei, podemos estar falando de um equipamento militar.

— Mas quando toquei na asa dele ou o que parecia ser a asa... Ele _gritou_.

— Sistema de autopreservação. Além disso, um equipamento com defeito pode emitir um chiado ou até um alarme de alerta — ela nem esperou que ele acabasse de falar para começar a discordar com a cabeça.

— Não foi isso o que eu ouvi. Foi um _grito_.

— A não ser que... — o bonitão parou de falar.

— "A não ser que" o que? — Perguntou ela de forma quase ríspida.

— ID Simulado — Mace e o Doutor o encararam sem entender do que ele estava falando. — Daqui a trezentos anos, eu vou ser preso em uma estação localizada perto de uma estrela de terceira grandeza.

— Você disse _daqui_ a trezentos anos? — Interrompeu Mace.

— Isso.

— Daqui a trezentos anos _no futuro?_

— Isso — ela ficou em silêncio enquanto tentava digerir aquela informação, mas tinha a sensação que seu cérebro já estava sobrecarregado.

— Ok — sentiu o Doutor olhar pra ela, porém não devolveu o olhar. — Você vai ficar preso numa estação perto de uma estrela de terceira grandeza e...?

— E a radiação emitida por essa estrela tornava a base inabitável, mas como a estrela era uma fonte de energia ilimitada e barata sua exploração era, no mínimo, inevitável. Por isso toda a base foi construída e era operada por androides, porém como eles não têm senso de perigo acabavam se expondo sem necessidade. Tentaram de todas as formas mudar sua programação, mas de nada adiantava. E então criaram o ID Simulado.

— Que seria...

— É difícil explicar porque a única palavra que me surge em mente é "alma". Os androides deixaram de ser ferramentas e tornaram-se seres donos de si.

— E é claro que a primeira coisa que fizeram foi se rebelar contra seus criadores — completou o Doutor.

— Óbvio — concordou o bonitão.

— Esses criadores, eram humanos? — Perguntou o magricela.

— Não, mas de uma raça quase absolutamente idêntica, não fosse pela atividade cerebral infinitamente maior. Estão a meio universo de distância.

— Espera aí... Você está me dizendo que aquele pássaro é uma máquina que pode _sentir_?

— Ou pelo menos acredita que sim — respondeu o Doutor.

— Mas isso é horrível!

— Eu sei.

A expressão dele estava fechada, não era só aborrecimento, mas _raiva._ Ele não concordava com aquilo e algo a dizia que jamais iria sossegar até consertar aquela situação.

Mais uma linha apareceu na tela e os dois homens voltaram a se agitar.

— Ok, então a primeira linha foi enviada pelo pássaro quando ele caiu — disse Mace tentando entender o motivo de tanta empolgação. — E a segunda?

— Foi enviada por mim, consegui amplificar o sinal que ele enviou e repeti-lo — agora ela entendia o motivo do bonitão estar tão inseguro.

— E a terceira? — Perguntou mesmo desconfiando que já sabia a resposta.

— É de alguém respondendo ao chamado que enviei.

— E você não sabe quem ou o que — afirmou Mace.

— Noup — ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu. — Uau, certo?

— Você é maluco, sabe disso? — Um som, como de um trovão mas vinte vezes mais alto e mais longo veio do lado de fora.

— É, ele sabe — respondeu o bonitão.

Os três se encararam com os olhos arregalados em silêncio, para logo depois correrem porta afora.

O sol não tocava mais o chão da praça, pois o céu havia sido coberto por uma imensa nave dourada.

— Uau! — Disse Jane por fim olhando para cima para logo depois soltar uma risada de pura descrença.

— Você pode dizer essa palavra no fim das contas.

— Para uma coisa _daquelas_ — disse ela apontando para a nave. — Até duas vezes, _U-A-U!_

— Hey! Não menospreze a minha garota! — O Doutor fez carinho na porta da cabine.

— Oh! Me desculpe... Qual o nome dela mesmo?

\- TARDIS!

— Ok... — ela disfarçou um sorriso. — Me desculpe TARDIS, você também é bem... Jeitosinha — sabia que aquilo era brincadeira, que Jane só estava agindo daquele jeito para irritá-lo e que deveria levar tudo na esportiva, mas aquela piada estava ficando sem graça.

— Então... — Disse Jack, tentando entrar na conversa. — O que nós fazemos agora?

— Bom, considerando que eles vieram assim que receberam o pedido de socorro do nosso amiguinho, acredito que se o apresentarmos para a nave eles nos abrirão as portas da frente.

— Ou irão assumir que nós o estamos mantendo cativo e nos atacar.

— Vamos lá Jack, pensamento positivo!

— Estou com o bonitão nessa — disse Jane. — Não sabemos o que derrubou a coruja... Nem sabemos o que a coruja é de fato pra começo de conversa. Até onde posso ver, eles podem ter sido quem a derrubou.

— Ná! — Rejeitou o Doutor em um tom quase debochado. — Por que uma pessoa viria tão rápido ao ouvir o pedido de socorro de alguém que não quer salvar?

— Para garantir que ninguém mais possa.

Odiava admitir, mas aquilo estava começando a fazer sentido. Essa era uma das vantagens de se ter uma companheira, elas abriam seus olhos para todas as possibilidades. Quando ele via uma linha reta, elas enxergavam curvas, desvios e becos sem saída. Ele precisava delas, não só para manter-se entretido, mas para que ficasse são e salvo. Elas o tornavam melhor.

— Bom, o que sugere nesse caso?

— Vamos perguntar — disse Jane.

— Pra quem?! — Questionou Jack, mas o Doutor já havia entendido.

Rápido, os dois voltaram para dentro da TARDIS, sendo seguidos pelo terceiro pouco depois.

A coruja foi posta sobre um dos painéis laterais acoplados ao coração da nave. Tinham sorte de estar sobre a brecha, o pássaro já começara a se autor-reparar utilizando a fonte de energia extra. Se ele viera ou não em paz, eles estavam prestes a descobrir.

Por alguns momentos o Doutor, Jack e Jane encararam a criatura em completo silêncio, silêncio este que o Senhor do Tempo interrompeu.

— Ok! — Disse batendo palma uma vez, o som repentino assustou Jane que se jogou para cima de Jack por reflexo. Também surpreendeu a criatura, cujo os olhos passaram a emitir uma luz de brilho dourado.

— Foi isso! — A garota afirmou estranhamente entusiasmada. — Quando ele entrou pela minha janela eu vi fogo, mas quando procurei por algo queimado ou chamuscado não vi nada — ela apontou para os olhos da criatura. — Este era o fogo. Acho que o movimento da queda e o susto acabou me confundindo. Se os olhos não estavam brilhando na minha casa, isso quer dizer que está melhorando?

O Doutor se preparava para responder quando uma voz muito grave e sábia soou em sua mente.

— Afirmativo. 72% restaurados, 28% aguardando.

— Oh meu Deus! — Exclamou Jane, pondo as mãos na cabeça. — Eu realmente ouvi isso?

— Sim, todos nós ouvimos.

— Mas não posso ter ouvido! Corujas não falam... Ele... Ele nem é uma coruja de verdade!

— Exatamente — disse o Doutor, com a voz baixa. — Logo podemos assumir que ele pode fazer qualquer coisa. Então... — Ele aumentou o tom de voz para um semi-grito. — Você teve problemas noite passada, certo?

— Afirmativo. Unidade Guardiã Acme foi atacada a oito horas atrás no atual fuso-horário.

— Atacado pelo que? — Questionou Jack.

— Filhos da Guerra. Um grupo de mercenários que enriquece com o terror e as mortes da luta entre os Libertos e os Criadores.

— Eu sabia! — Exclamou Jack. — Sabia que isso tinha algo a ver com o ID Simulado.

— E em que lado desta guerra você está? — Quis saber o Doutor.

— Estou do lado da paz — respondeu Acme solenemente. — Faço parte dos Cumpridores da Promessa.

— Que seriam...

— Aqueles que desprezam a guerra, os que permanecem em paz mesmo em frente a morte.

— Ah, os mocinhos! — Disse o Doutor, sorrindo satisfeito. — Isso é bom, detestaria destruir algo tão bonito.

— O que você está fazendo na Terra? — Perguntou Jack. — Sua guerra está a meio universo de distância, o que faz em Cardiff?

— Você não está autorizado a receber essa resposta.

— Ah, vamos lá! — O jovem reclamou de forma charmosa.

— Ele pode ter consciência, mas acredito que seu charme não vai atingi-lo Jack.

— Não custa tentar.

— Esses Filhos da Guerra, reconheceria uma nave deles se a visse? — Perguntou o Doutor.

— Eles só têm uma. Uma imensa máquina de extermínio. Eles a chamam de Foice.

— Como a de um agricultor?

— Não. Como a da Morte.

— Eu sabia que você diria isso — lamentou o Senhor do Tempo, só então percebendo o silêncio de Jane. Ela estava congelada, apática. Talvez aquilo fosse novo demais pra ela. — Você está bem? — Ele a segurou pelos braços, a obrigando ficar de frente pra ele. — Jane? Jane!

— Oh Doutor! — Ela o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — O que foi que nós fizemos?

Em silêncio, os três saíram da pequena caixa de madeira azul e olharam para cima, bem menos animados do que na primeira vez. Acme veio logo depois e pousou no ombro de Mace, ela não sabia se gostava dessa predileção ou não.

— É ela — disse o Guardião com sua voz grave. — A Foice.

As formas antes fascinantes tornaram-se assustadoras. Agora ela podia perceber que a nave tinha a mesma forma que a lâmina da ferramenta que lhe dava o nome.

— Como nós vamos derrubar aquilo? — Questionou o bonitão.

— Não vamos — respondeu o Doutor.

— O que houve com o pensamento positivo?

— Nós não vamos derrubar a nave porque iremos utilizar uma coisa chamada diplomacia.

— Vai tentar argumentar com um grupo de mercenários autointitulados Filhos da Guerra? — Mace perguntou sem acreditar.

— Quando você fala assim, faz parecer burrice.

— É burrice! — Ela exclamou.

— Pode dar certo — comentou Acme. — Os Filhos da Guerra são ladrões sem escrúpulos, assassinos frios e traidores de tudo o que há de bom no universo.

— Por favor, me diga que essa sentença acaba com um "mas".

— Mas...

— Obrigado!

— São antes de tudo mercenários. Não recusariam a chance de lucrar sem nenhum tipo de gasto com batalha.

— Mas nós não temos nada a oferecer!

— Vocês têm tudo. Vocês têm a mim.

— Ah não! Não, não, não e não — reclamou Mace de cara.

— Não há outro jeito.

— Isso é conversa de gente preguiçosa! — Reclamou ela. — Não é Doutor? Doutor!

— É verdade — ao ouvir aquilo, Mace respirou fundo, aliviada. — Eu sinto muito. Muito, muito mesmo, mas Acme está certo.

— O que? — Parte dela já havia reconhecido a derrota, mas ela não desistiria tão rápido. — Se for até aquela nave vai matar os dois.

— E se ele não me levar, os Filhos da Guerra vão matar todos ao alcance — disse Acme. — Não é uma escolha difícil.

— É sim — disse Mace. — Sei que isso soa idiota, mas tem que ter outro jeito de resolver isso.

— Não temos tempo para descobrir — rebateu o Doutor.

— Eles estão parados lá em cima sem fazer nada a alguns minutos, se não fizermos nada idiota podemos ter tempo para montar um plano de verdade.

— Mas nós estamos fazendo algo idiota — disse o bonitão olhando para cima.

No início ela não sabia ao certo o que havia de novo, apenas viu alguns pontinhos perto da nave. Mas assim que o primeiro atingiu o casco numa explosão que incendiou os céus ela soube que estavam perdidos.

— NÃO! — Gritou o Doutor. — NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! POR QUE?! Por que vocês nunca aprendem a esperar e confiar?!

— É, acho que lá se vai sua diplomacia. Ou tentativa de — disse a garota, um pouco mais calma do que a situação pedia. — Pois então, plano B? Alguma ideia? Um conceito que seja?

— Isso não é uma piada Jane.

— E quem aqui está rindo?! Olha, a situação está desfavorável, as chances de algum de nós ser ferido ou pior são maiores do que esse dia acabar com pizza e cerveja e só há duas coisas a serem feitas. A) Você pode ficar aí se lamentando ou B) Pode fazer alguma coisa.

— Com certeza, eu definitivamente gosto dela — declarou Jack.

O Doutor encarou os três pares de olhos fixos nele sentindo toda a pressão de se estar no centro das atenções, geralmente gostava daquilo, mas não naquele momento.

— Acme, alguém já atacou a Foice? — Perguntou para o Guardião.

— Muitos tentaram, todos sucumbiram. Nada no universo passa daqueles escudos

— Oh, isso é mau! Isso é muito, muito mau... — havia algo, alguma coisa bem debaixo do seu nariz, ele só precisava enxergá-la... Sentindo-se idiota olhou para a TARDIS. — Doutor burro! Doutor idiota, bobo e cego! — Exclamou animado, confundindo os outros. — Isso é bom, isso é muito, muito bom! — Ele correu para dentro da cabine telefônica, já estava a meio caminho dos controles quando percebeu que não havia sido seguido. Voltou e colocou a cabeça do lado de fora. — Vocês não vem?

— Pra onde? — Perguntou Jane.

— Não está óbvio?

— Se estivesse eu perguntaria?! — Rebateu ela com o mesmo nível de sarcasmo.

— A nave. A Foice, ninguém nunca conseguiu combate-la, mas estavam do lado de fora.

— Ah! — Disse Jack, finalmente entendendo.

\- "Ah" o que?!

— Os escudos da nave são poderosíssimos, praticamente indestrutíveis. E isso custa energia. Tanta que todo o resto da nave deve ser desprovido o bastante para tornar quase fácil derrubá-la.

— Mas se os escudos são indestrutíveis, como vamos entrar na nave?

— Bom... — Disse o Doutor abrindo a porta e se encostando na soleira de braços cruzados. — Eu te disse para não subestimar a minha garota.

O Doutor apertou alguns botões, mexeu em algumas alavancas e de repente toda a cabine sacolejou, a obrigando a se agarrar em alguma coisa. Acme, percebendo que seu senso de equilíbrio estava sendo comprometido pelo peso extra, voou de volta para o mesmo lugar em que fora posto pelo bonitão minutos antes.

— O que está acontecendo? São eles? — Ao ver que o Doutor estava concentrado nos milhares de botões sem sentido da nave, olhou para o bonitão. — Os Filhos da Guerra estão atacando?

— Não, é a TARDIS — ele respondeu, também encontrando algo para se segurar.

— Como assim?!

Antes que pudesse ter a pergunta respondida, os sacolejos pararam. O Doutor apertou mais alguns botões e foi até a pequena tela, o que viu o deixou contente, porque ele praticamente rodopiou para encará-la.

— Jane Doe... Ainda não chegamos na base do nome real? — Perguntou ele.

— Depende, chegamos _Doutor?_

— Noup! Ok... Jane, você não quer ir lá fora por alguns instantes?

— E por que eu iria querer isso? — Questionou ela, desconfiada.

— Eu não sei... Tomar um ar, talvez? — Algo na repentina animação dele a deixava curiosa. O Doutor nem podia disfarçar sua ansiedade, se balançando para frente e para trás com as mãos juntas nas costas.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa e eu não vi? — Perguntou para o bonitão, na atual situação, confiava mais nele.

\- Sim.

— Não — responderam ele e o Doutor juntos, aquilo só dobrou sua desconfiança, mas decidiu fazer como o pedido.

Abriu a porta um tanto quanto entediada e quase caiu para trás. Do lado de fora não havia mais a praça de Cardiff com seus transeuntes despreocupados ou preocupados demais para perceber a cabine telefônica sessentista no meio do caminho, mas sim paredes. Paredes desconhecidas diga-se de passagem.

— Nós? — Nem conseguia terminar a pergunta.

— Sim — respondeu o Doutor.

— Mas nós estávamos... E agora... Não podemos estar... — Poderia ficar ali o resto da vida com suas quase sentenças de admiração, mas sabia o que o Doutor queria ouvir. — Uau!

— Eu sabia! — Ele comemorou com entusiasmo aquela pequena vitória — Sabia que diria isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Ah... — Ouviu a voz do bonitão ao fundo. — Não quero ser estraga prazeres, mas estamos numa nave de mercenários intergaláticos desarmados e sem plano.

— Não para a primeira, sim para a segunda e não para a terceira — disse o Doutor.

— Não dei uma terceira opção.

— Deu sim, disse que estávamos sem plano.

— Essa foi a segunda!

— Não, a segunda era que estávamos desarmados. A primeira era que você não queria ser um estraga prazeres e nós sabemos que você adora.

_Garotos._ Pensou Mace vendo a cena e rolando os olhos.

— Hã... Não sei não — sussurrou Jack encarando os dois dos Filhos da Guerra.

Eles não eram da mesma espécie, provavelmente não vinham do mesmo planeta. O primeiro tinha a pele vermelha, era careca e parrudo como um lutador de sumô. Estava com o torço nu e as pernas estavam cobertas com um tipo de calça larga de tecido amarronzado, além disso suas mãos estavam cobertas com duas luvas feitas de metal. O segundo tinha apele mais comum, de um tom moreno que chegava a lembrar a de um humano, seus cabelos, negros e lisos, eram trançados e caíam por suas costas. Os aspectos que mais o diferenciavam eram sua magreza quase esquelética e seus quatro membros superiores extra. Vestia um colete de couro e uma calça parecida com seu coleguinha vermelho.

— Mas você concordou com o plano! — Reclamou com o Doutor.

— Não é um plano lá muito bom.

— É melhor do que ficar sentado na TARDIS esperando pelo pior.

— Isso não faz o plano ficar melhor do que é.

— Ah, vamos lá!

— Eles vão me matar! — Exclamou Jack um pouco mais alto do que devia, mas os aliens não ouviram.

— Não é como se fosse algo inédito pra você.

— Doutor, tem uma coisa que preciso muito te dizer.

— Ok — o Senhor do Tempo cruzou os braços.

— Eu _odeio _morrer. Especialmente assassinado, ainda mais quando posso evitar e nem tenho palavras para descrever o quanto quando há uma garota envolvida.

— Jane?! — Ele realmente parecia surpreso.

— Não, aquela coisa vermelha bem ali... É claro que é a Jane!

\- Mas porquê?!

— Porque ela é inteligente, corajosa, caridosa, engraçada e algo realmente lindo de se ver.

— Uau! Você realmente, definitivamente, sem sombra de dúvidas gostou dela.

— Estou dizendo isso o dia todo.

— Não estava prestando atenção em você — Jack pareceu ficar realmente ofendido. — O que?! Muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e por mais que eu tenha dois corações, só tenho um cérebro pra processar tudo.

— Justo — o jovem deu de ombros.

— Claro que é! Agora vá lá e siga o plano.

— Ok — Jack fez alguns alongamentos. — Mas que fique registrado que minhas últimas palavras foram "Este plano é uma..."

\- Oh, cale a boca!

Sem paciência, o Doutor empurrou o rapaz para fora de seu esconderijo, uma sala escura e vazia cheia do que aparentava ser materiais de limpeza, e observou as expressões de surpresa na face dos Filhos da Guerra.

— Olá pessoal, eu sou... — O tiro veio do que tinha seis braços.

Os dois mercenários trocaram algumas poucas palavras, entre elas, prestou atenção especialmente quando se referiram ao "Chefe", mas aquilo não durou porque logo depois o vermelhão recolheu o cadáver de seu amigo como se ele não pesasse mais do que uma pena.

O Doutor esperava que o levassem direto ao capitão da nave. Esperava também que Jack estivesse errado sobre seu plano, mas aquilo parecia quase impossível. Bom. Impossível era sua especialidade.

Mace estava fazendo buracos no chão da TARDIS enquanto aguardava alguma notícia de Jack e do Doutor.

Eles tentariam tomar o controle da Foice enquanto ela deveria ficar em segurança dentro da nave com Acme esperando boas notícias. Não parecia muito justo.

— Não é, mas é seguro — disse a coruja de metal do nada, a assustando. Ele tinha que parar de fazer isso, seu coração não aguentaria.

— Quase me esqueci que você pode falar — confessou ela com a mão sobre o peito, só então percebeu algo estranho. — Espera aí, você me respondeu. Respondeu meu pensamento.

\- Sim.

\- Por Quê?!

— Do mesmo jeito que estou conversando com você agora. Não posso falar, Mace. Não como um humano. Estou me comunicando psiquicamente com você.

— Quer dizer que a voz que estou ouvindo, a sua voz... Está vindo de dentro da minha cabeça?

— Não! Está saindo de mim como estímulos e sendo recebida por seu cérebro que a processa da mesma forma que processaria caso eu realmente pudesse falar.

Mace ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, absorvendo a informação. Se Acme podia enviar estímulos que a faz crer que ele está falando, o que mais poderia fazer?

— Eu não quero que faça isso. Não quero que converse comigo nem leia meus pensamentos, está claro?

— Por que? — Perguntou o guardião parecendo se divertir.

— Porque isso é sinistro e eu já tive a minha dose de coisas sinistras hoje, provavelmente pelo resto da semana.

— Isso é interessante.

— O que? — Ela quis saber.

— Você estava curiosa a meu respeito e disposta a fazer sacrifícios para me salvar e agora se recusa a compreender o que eu sou.

— Não me leve a mal, eu sou nova _nisso_. Seja lá o que isso for.

— Não estou te levando a mal, só não estou te levando a sério.

— Tudo bem, você pode calar a boca agora — não iria ser ofendida por uma coruja de metal alienígena, não com tudo aquilo acontecendo.

— Por que eu faria isso?

— Porque se não fizer, vai precisar se autor-reparar pela segunda vez hoje e você não quer isso, quer?

— Mace Kings — disse o guardião com um sorriso na voz. — Eu estou na sua mente, esqueceu? Sei que seria incapaz de machucar um ser vivo, não importa o quanto ele te irrite.

— Me pegou — assumiu ela, derrotada. — Ei! Pare de fuçar o meu cérebro!

\- Por quê?

— Porque eu estou mandando.

— Ok, chefe! — Riu da novidade.

— Você fez uma piada!

— Sim, eu acho que sim. Foi boa? — Mace deu de ombros.

— Nada mal para uma coruja de metal alienígena que está conversando comigo mandando estímulos para o meu cérebro.

— Obrigado.

— Disponha — ela se curvou.

De repente, a pequena tela que exibia as ondas representando o pedido de ajuda enviado por Acme na madrugada anterior chuviscou e o rosto do Doutor apareceu.

— Jane! — Ele sussurrou, parecia angustiado. — Jane, você está aí?

— Doutor! — Exclamou com a voz no volume normal.

\- Shi!

— Onde você está? — Mace abaixou um pouco o tom.

— Escondido, então será que dá pra manter a voz baixa?!

— Como está conseguindo acessar o Skype daí?

— Skype?! Não! Eu invadi os sistemas de segurança e comunicação da Foice.

— Mas, _como_?

— Sou um doutor, sou inteligente!

— Ah, desculpa aí... — Murmurou a garota sarcasticamente.

— Agora me escuta, essa conexão não é segura. Os Filhos da Guerra vão me capturar a qualquer instante.

— O QUE?!

— Cala a boca e me escuta se quiser viver!

— Sai daí AGORA! — Não pode se impedir de gritar.

— Já falei pra calar a boca. Eles vão me levar até o capitão da nave, vou tentar convencê-lo, caso eu falhe...

— O que com certeza vai acontecer...

— Jack me dará cobertura e nós derrubaremos a Foice. Preciso que você e Acme levem a TARDIS até a ponte de comando ao meu sinal.

— Desde quando acha que eu sei pilotar essa coisa?!

— Acme sabe. Ele vem absorvendo informações do nosso cérebro desde que começou a se reparar, apenas faça o que ele disser — uma luz iluminou o homem magricela e ela pôde ouvir passos se aproximando. — Lembre-se, apenas venha quando eu der o sinal.

A conexão foi interrompida e a tela voltou a exibir as mesmas ondas de antes.

— Doutor? Doutor! — Mace deu um soco no painel. — Mas qual é o sinal? — Murmurou baixinho.

Mas só ouve silêncio depois daquilo.

Não sabia quem ou o que havia o nocauteado, mas fez isso melhor do que ninguém. Sentia como se sua cabeça houvesse sido pisoteada por um elefante, talvez tenha sido, não sabia, estava preocupado demais desmaiando.

A primeira coisa que percebeu quando sua consciência se arrastou de volta foi que estava no chão, a segunda, foi a voz de alguém mais acima.

— O primeiro estava no corredor, o segundo dentro da dispensa — uma voz rouca e extremamente grave declarou.

— Tem certeza que não embarcaram no último planeta? — Perguntou uma voz dura e autoritária.

— Absoluta — declarou outra voz, essa bem mais agradável. — São, aparentemente, nativos deste planeta aqui.

— Alguma variação nos escudos?

— Nenhuma — Então eles não usavam patentes? Isso poderia ficar confuso no futuro. — Operando a cem por cento, sem oscilações de energia.

— Então como...

— Nós entramos aqui? — Tinha que aproveitar a deixa, levantou-se e bateu a poeira de seu casaco, ignorando a dor da pancada. — Ótima pergunta. Excelente, pra falar a verdade. Olá, eu sou o Doutor.

— Mate-o — disse aquele que claramente era o chefe, vários dos aliens passaram a se aproximar.

— Espera, espera, espera! Ouviu o que eu disse? Eu sou o Doutor, estou aqui para ajudar!

— E você não ouviu o que eu disse? Pedi que eles o matassem, quer dizer que não preciso da sua ajuda.

— Já encontraram seu amiguinho de metal então?

Tudo parou assim que proferiu aquelas palavras. Até mesmo o Chefe não conseguiu esconder o seu choque com aquela declaração. Ele era claramente um soldado, sua pele cinza estava recoberta por cicatrizes e seus olhos eram fendas pretas e cruéis. Se a menção do guardião o surpreendeu, talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia deixar Jane sozinha com ele na TARDIS.

— O guardião? — Perguntou o Chefe.

— Sim. Unidade guardiã Acme... — Não pode terminar sua frase incrivelmente sarcástica e inteligente, o braço robótico do Chefe fechou-se em sua garganta e arrancou seus pés do chão.

— _Onde. Ele. Está?_ — Ele não gritou, gostaria que tivesse gritado, porque aqueles rosnados eram realmente muito assustadores.

Jack foi mais rápido do que se podia esperar. Em um piscar de olhos foi do cadáver estirado no chão para o cara segurando a arma do Chefe contra a cabeça dele. Não era a favor de atos violentos como aquele, mas tinha que admitir que naquele momento tinha ido bem a calhar.

Relutantemente sentiu a mão fria soltar seu pescoço e o ar voltar a encher seus pulmões.

— Obrigado — agradeceu tossindo enquanto tentava acalmar sua respiração.

— Não seja por isso. Mas eu falei que este plano era horrível — encarou Jack mal-humorado e então voltou sua atenção para o Chefe.

— Então, onde nós estávamos antes de você tentar me matar?! Oh, sim! O momento em que você me conta o seu plano e eu te dou uma chance de fugir com o rabo entre as pernas ou destruo vocês até que sejam apenas uma história de terror sussurrada perto da fogueira.

Estava irritado. Não só por ter sido quase sufocado, mas pelo histórico daquela nave. Se Acme estivesse sendo sincero, estava pisando num lugar amaldiçoado. Mais um para a sua lista.

Não podia, porém, negar sua satisfação com a vitória. Adorava estar certo, em casos como esse especialmente. Provar para criaturas violentas que violência não levava a lugar nenhum era quase tão bom quanto ensinar aos homens das cavernas como fazer fogo. Não que ele tenha pretendido fazer aquilo. Na verdade, foi tudo um acidente.

— Você disse que era um doutor — resmungou o Chefe. — No meu planeta, doutores são inteligentes.

— Muito curioso ouvir isso de um mercenário derrotado que está com sua arma apontada para a própria cabeça — menosprezou, assumindo os controles da nave. Essa era a coisa sobre naves espaciais, se você consegue pilotar uma, pode pilotar todas.

— Oh... Então ele falou com vocês. Do que ele costuma nos chamar? "Filhos da Guerra", certo?

— Cale a boca — advertiu Jack.

— E esta nave... "A Foice" — o Chefe riu como se houvesse ouvido uma piada. — Está falando sério que caiu nessa?

— O que quer dizer?

— Doutor... — ignorou seu amigo, havia mais naquela história, ele teria que ouvir os dois lados para saber a verdade.

— Diga-me, Acme estava mentindo?

— Se ele estava mentindo? — Mais uma risada cheia de escárnio. — Aquela coisa não pode mentir, não pode falar a verdade. Aquilo não tem vontade própria.

— Precisa contar isso pra ele.

— Estamos aqui pra isso, os Libertos nos pagaram para neutralizá-lo antes que ele causasse mais estragos.

— Espera, espera, espera... Acme é um dos cumpridores da promessa. Ele não luta pelos Libertos.

— Ah Doutor... — Estava quase acreditando na pena na voz do alienígena. — Não existem cumpridores da promessa.

— Então por que você o chamou de guardião?

— Por que é isso o que ele é. Um dispositivo criado pelos Libertos, uma arma. Deveria adentrar as linhas inimigas e conseguir informações sigilosas, mas algum idiota instalou um ID Simulado e o passarinho pirou.

— E por que querem tanto destruí-lo. Por que vieram de tão longe tão rápido se ele não passa de um dispositivo com defeito.

— Não estamos aqui para destruí-lo. Viemos recolhe-lo.

Fazia sentido, não podia negar. Se aqueles fossem os mercenários sanguinários que Acme vendeu, por que não haviam respondido o ataque dos humanos? Sabia que o dito guardião estava absorvendo informações diretamente de seu cérebro, mas se ele ainda não havia feito nada de mau até aquele momento, por que faria agora?

Do fundo de sua mente, um pensamento veio e o nocauteou.

Jane.

Não sabia se a criatura de metal era boa ou má, mas tinha certeza que não era uma boa ideia deixar a garota descobrir isso sozinha.

Voltou-se para os controles, pensaria na situação dos Filhos da Guerra ou seja lá o que eles forem quando tivesse certeza que Jane estava segura.

Antes que pudesse estabelecer uma conexão, toda a nave sacolejou enquanto mais bombas explodiam em seu escudo.

Mace caiu da cadeira quando a nave inteira oscilou.

Não sabia o que era pior, o tédio que a dominava ou o pânico que tomou conta dela ao perceber que talvez aquele fosse o sinal que estava esperando. Pelo o que tinha visto do Doutor até aquele momento, não duvidava de nada.

— O que eu faço agora? — Perguntou para a nave em vez de perguntar para Acme.

— Dê dois passos para a direita — disse o guardião, a confundindo ainda mais.

— O que?!

— Dê dois passos para a direita — repetiu e ela decidiu obedecer, não tinha muito o que fazer naquela situação. — Quinto botão de cima para baixo.

— Esse aqui? — apertou aquele que acreditava ser o botão certo, a nave fez um barulho estranho. — Não era esse aqui?!

— Rápido, a alavanca a sua esquerda — ordenou Acme. — A desça até o nível três — fez como o pedido e finalmente a TARDIS respondeu, com um som que lembrava um motor acelerando debaixo d'água.

— Isso não parece certo.

— Ela está lutando — Acme respondeu, mas Mace não entendeu nada.

— Quem?

— A TARDIS — respondeu Acme, sua voz soava como a de alguém que está fazendo um esforço descomunal, o que era estranho já que ele estava parado no mesmo lugar de antes.

Mas, verdade seja dita, o que não estava estranho naquele dia?

— Como a TARDIS pode estar lutando com você? É uma máquina! — Tudo bem que Acme também era, mas ela tinha que escolher um lado.

— Rápido, gire a manivela a sua direita — correu sem jeito enquanto o chão oscilava a seus pés. — E segure-se!

Mace conseguiu executar a primeira parte, mas foi lenta demais para a segunda. Seu corpo foi arremessado para trás e ela caiu sobre sua mão direita. Nem precisava de um médico para lhe dizer que havia quebrado alguma coisa ali.

— Da próxima vez — gemeu ela. — Mande eu me segurar primeiro.

Acme não a respondeu e só então ela percebeu algo diferente. Na verdade, completamente diferente. O chão, as paredes, tudo havia mudado. Não estava mais dentro da Tardis e sim em algum tipo de sala de controle repleta de pessoas uniformizadas.

E com todas as armas apontadas para a sua cabeça.

O Doutor assistiu a TARDIS desaparecer impotente.

Jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com Jane e sabia que Jack compartilhava aquele pensamento.

— Viu só? — Perguntou o Chefe, irônico. — Eu disse que não era conosco que você tinha que se preocupar.

— Se o que dizem sobre Acme é verdade, então o que são vocês?

— Já dissemos. Recolhemos uma coisa aqui e a levamos pra lá, interceptamos uma coisa ali, nos livramos de inconvenientes acolá...

— Então Acme, ou seja lá o que aquilo for, estava certo — disse Jack, com desprezo. — Vocês são mercenários.

\- Estamos freelancers!

— Em uma guerra que mata milhares.

— Freelancers com culhões, mas ainda assim freelancers. Não temos culpa que mesmo numa guerra que mata centenas todos os dias, os dois lados ainda precisem de gente que suje as mãos.

— E as suas estão mais do que sujas pelo que posso ver — observou o Doutor.

— Tudo bem! Somos os vilões! A escória do universo! Aliás, deveria pedir pro seu amiguinho para nos executar bem aqui e agora.

— Não me dê ideias, Deus sabe que não resisto a tentações — alertou Jack, aproximando a arma da cabeça do Chefe.

— Então... O que está esperando Doutor? Dê a ordem. Posso ver nos seus olhos que você quer.

E ele queria. Tinha certeza que o universo seria um lugar melhor sem aquela nave. Mas também sabia que se pedisse para Jack apertar o gatilho seria como o Chefe. Um Filho da Guerra ou seja lá como aqueles mercenários se denominavam.

— _Se _vocês estiverem certos sobre Acme, para onde acham que ele foi?

— Como posso saber?! Aquela coisa está quebrada. É um relógio que decidiu mudar as horas. Até onde sei, pode estar no fim do universo.

O som, como sempre, foi a primeira coisa que veio. Logo depois, a cabine de polícia sessentista se materializou aos poucos, no começo como uma miragem e então tornou-se sólida, deslocando o ar e criando uma ventania dentro da ponte.

Por todas as estrelas, ele nunca ficaria cansado de ver aquilo.

A porta se abriu e a ave mecânica voou para fora. Tinha certeza que Acme estava totalmente recuperado, o brilho que vazava entre as chapas de metal de sua estrutura cegavam quem tentasse olhar direto para ele e o material que o compunha parecia ter passado pelas mãos de um ourives a pouquíssimo tempo.

O guardião planou elegantemente sobre todos num circulo gracioso e então pousou sobre os controles, o Doutor sabia que deveria haver uma razão para aquilo, mas tinha outras preocupações.

Rápido, foi checar se Jane estava bem, mas a TARDIS estava vazia.

— Onde ela está? — Perguntou, um pouco mais apreensivo do que desejava se mostrar. — Jane, onde a levou?

— Não sei dizer — afirmou o guardião. — A TARDIS a expulsou, em um momento ela estava lá, no outro desapareceu.

— A TARDIS não a expulsou — exaltou-se. — A TARDIS estava tentando se livrar de _você!_

— Então por que não completou o trabalho? Por que ainda estou aqui?

— Exatamente — retrucou o Doutor. — Na verdade, acho que podemos expandir essa pergunta para por que você veio para cá? Como chegou aqui? Se Jack está certo sobre a localização de seus criadores, como chegaram na Terra tão rápido?

— Acho que posso responder essa última — disse o Chefe. — Temos um sistema, desenvolvido especialmente para nós pelos Criadores. Uma forma rápida de viajar de uma ponta a outra do universo, criando um túnel dentro do tempo e espaço.

— Um buraco de minhoca. Isso... Isso é ilegal — a situação apenas piorava e ele não fazia ideia de como resolveria aquilo, no momento, só pensava em como encontrar e resgatar Jane.

— Estamos em guerra, nada é ilegal.

Mace olhou para as dezenas de rostos que a encaravam atrás de algum sinal de misericórdia. Não parecia justo conhecer todo um novo universo e morrer antes de poder explora-lo.

— Onde eu estou? — Perguntou para todos e ninguém em especial. Tudo o que via era os canos das armas próximos ao seu rosto.

— A pergunta, minha querida, é como você chegou aqui — a voz não veio de ninguém em seu campo de visão. Aos poucos os soldados se afastaram revelando a imagem de um homem nos seus cinquenta anos um pouco acima do peso, mas mesmo assim imponente, usando uma farda de oficial. — E quem é você?

— Perguntei primeiro — disse depois de engolir a saliva e reunir toda a coragem que possuía.

— Sim — disse o militar. — Mas nós temos armas e permissão para usá-las, não acho que a cronologia vá fazer muita diferença.

Era isso. Estava ferrada até os antepassados. Como explicar que estava dentro de uma nave espacial que por sua vez estava dentro de outra nave espacial esperando que dois homens que acabara de conhecer lhe dessem o sinal para pilotar a primeira nave citada? Ela mesma mal podia acreditar que vivera aquilo.

— Eu estava... Com um amigo — disse baixo enquanto escolhia as palavras cuidadosamente. — Mas ele sumiu... Ou eu sumi... E agora estou aqui.

O militar ouviu aquilo com atenção, mal pode crer na expressão dele quando se agachou a sua frente. Ele parecia ter realmente acreditado no que acabara de dizer.

— Este seu amigo... Por acaso é um Doutor?

As bombas cessaram novamente e ele pode finalmente pensar em paz.

Para onde a TARDIS mandaria Jane e por que? Deveria haver um bom motivo para que a garota simplesmente desaparecesse, sempre havia. Sua nave poderia nem sempre levá-lo para onde queria, mas ele sempre estava aonde era necessário. Talvez isso se estendesse para Jane também. Talvez ela fosse necessária em outro lugar. Só podia esperar que estivesse segura.

— Acme — pediu calmamente. — Pode localizar Jane por favor?

— Não — olhou para o pássaro surpreso.

— O que?

— Não — repetiu. — A missão é a prioridade.

— Ela pode estar em perigo — disse Jack.

— Todos nós estamos enquanto os Filhos da Guerra estiverem vivos — o Chefe riu daquilo, mas percebera um leve sinal de medo.

— Veja Doutor. Seu amigo. O ser vivo que merece respeito e toda aquela conversa fiada. Veja a sua verdadeira natureza.

— Acme — disse o Senhor do Tempo ficando cara a cara com o pássaro. — Jane salvou você. Não estaria aqui não fosse por ela. Você a deve.

— Uma garota não é mais importante do que as centenas de vidas que serão perdidas caso minha missão não seja bem sucedida.

Percebeu um pouco tarde demais para impedir o que ele pretendia fazer. Foi só quando a contagem regressiva para a autodestruição da nave surgiu na tela que compreendeu o que Acme fazia ali.

— Não pode.

— Tem razão Doutor. Não posso permitir que mais pessoas morram pelas mãos desses mercenários sem fazer nada — viu a ação ocorrer com o canto dos olhos, alguns dos filhos da guerra se juntaram de forma quase imperceptível e aproveitaram o descuido de Jack para atacá-lo, em um piscar de olhos ele estava rendido de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça.

Um segundo. Uma aposta errada. Foi tudo o que foi preciso para que todas as suas vantagens se virassem contra ele. Se sentia o Doutor Idiota.

— Agora Doutor — a voz do Chefe era a própria glória em forma de som. — Quem você quer que eu mate primeiro?

— Por que eu escolheria? — Questionou torcendo para que ninguém percebesse sua mão entrando no bolso do casaco devagar.

— Porque se não escolher vou mata-lo primeiro.

Alcançou sua chave de fenda sônica e a ajustou para que tornasse as armas inofensivas. Teria que ser rápido ao aponta-la, um segundo de retardo e ele iria precisar se regenerar.

— Ok, então... Eu escolho — já a tirava do bolso, devagar, teria que ir devagar. — JACK!

O humano entendeu o comando e se protegeu em um casulo enquanto as armas explodiam nas mãos dos Filhos da Guerra. Não pode conter um suspiro de alívio, mesmo sabendo que só havia resolvido uma pequena fração de seu problema.

Voltando ao trabalho, passou aos controles da nave. Criar um buraco de minhoca demandava uma energia quase incalculável, se a nave se autodestruir provavelmente levaria metade da Grã-Bretanha junto. Tinha que pensar, e tinha que fazer isso rápido.

A contagem regressiva chegou a um minuto.

— Pode contata-lo? — Questionou o Coronel.

As armas já não estavam mais apontadas para sua cabeça, mas Mace não se deixou iludir, um gesto e seria fuzilada. Deveria fazer que cada segundo valesse por uma vida.

— Não sei, mas posso tentar — de nada valeria não cooperar, afinal tecnicamente, aqueles eram os bonzinhos.

— Preciso que tente — foi posta de pé por várias mãos e gentilmente conduzida até uma parede de monitores. — Os escudos da nave que agora sobrevoa Cardiff até agora não mostrou nenhum tipo de resposta. — A TARDIS é talvez nossa única chance de derrubar aquela nave.

— É, eu sei — não estava entediada, apenas divagando.

O lugar que estava tinha um formato circular, era frio e cinza. Podia prever o quanto de concreto havia em cada uma das paredes ali. Não havia janelas, então acreditava que estava no subsolo.

— O que você disse?

— Eu sei — disse o encarando. — Eu estava lá.

— E o Doutor?

— Ainda está — respondeu, o Coronel não parecia muito satisfeito. — Nós estamos em Londres?

— O que?

— Não estamos em Caridff, isso com certeza.

— Sim — percebera a mudança de expressão do homem, como ele parecia enxerga-la pela primeira vez. — Sim, estamos em Londres. Como descobriu.

— Palpite de sorte, acho eu — sorriu amarelo. — Então, como vamos contatar o Doutor?

— Claro... Senhorita Reeves aqui está trabalhando como fervor num método de se comunicar com a nave — uma mocinha ergueu o rosto por um segundo, Mace mal conseguiu vê-la. Estava brava demais pra isso.

— Espera aí... Quer dizer que vocês realmente atiraram primeiro para perguntar depois?!

— Esta nave foi considerada hostil.

— Com base no que?

— Com todo o respeito, Senhorita Kings — tentou não demonstrar nenhuma surpresa ao ouvir seu sobrenome. — Não é da sua conta.

— Bom, eis aí um probleminha. Porque se os caras dentro daquela nave decidirem responder ao ataque, nós todos estaremos mortos. E minha morte é problema meu.

— E é por isso que precisamos que você contate o Doutor.

— Para que? Se baixar os escudos da nave para que vocês a bombardeassem fosse uma boa ideia, o Doutor já teria feito isso a muito tempo.

— Está louca garota? Por acaso a sua ingenuidade a cegou de tal forma que não vê quem está do seu lado e quem é o inimigo?

— Não. Na verdade, acredito que seja o oposto. O senhor está tão cegamente preso ao mundo que conhece que seu cérebrozinho paranoico não consegue conceber o novo de uma forma que não seja hostil.

— Já chega! — Foi a primeira vez que ele demonstrou algum sentimento, e este sentimento era raiva. — Quando isso tudo acabar, eu farei com que seja presa por desacato.

— Quando isso tudo acabar, estará ocupado demais procurando outro emprego.

— Veremos — o Coronel sorriu de forma sarcástica, estava mais perto de seu rosto do que gostaria, mas não o daria a satisfação de recuar. — Levem-na. A tranquem numa cela junto com as criaturas que está tão determinada a salvar — Ordenou ainda a encarando. — Vamos ver quanto tempo ela dura.

Novamente, incontáveis mãos a alcançaram, puxando, machucando. Mace se defendeu o melhor que pode, o que na verdade não fazia a menor diferença. Era muito fraca, magra demais e ainda estava mais frágil por conta da fratura em sua mão.

E mesmo assim, ela não retiraria nem uma palavra do que dissera. Não estava arrependida e sim furiosa. Só esperava que o Doutor não se cansasse rápido.

— Hã... Senhor?!

— Algum progresso senhorita Reeves?

— É meio difícil dizer — a militar respondeu. Ela era militar? Não estava de uniforme, talvez fosse só uma voluntária. Ou houvesse sido convocada. — A nave sumiu.

— O que?!

— Ela se foi senhor. Talvez... Talvez este homem, o Doutor, tenha ajudado...

— COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU PERDER UMA NAVE INTEIRA DO NADA?! — Berrou o Coronel fazendo a garota se encolher.

O som veio pouco depois, primeiro baixo como um sussurro e então em alto e bom tom, enchendo todo aquele lugar cinzento de vida. Da cabine azul que se materializara do nada, o Doutor saiu.

\- Jane ?!

— Aqui! — Não pode esconder sua alegria e simplesmente correu na direção do homem magricela, o abraçando sem jeito. — A nave sumiu — sussurrou.

— É, eu sei.

— Foi você? — Estava impressionada, e um tanto quanto cética.

— Pode se dizer isso — afastou-se para encara-lo.

— Por que não fez isso logo, pelo amor de Deus?!

— Porque foi meio que um acidente.

— Um acidente? Uma nave toda some e você não faz ideia de como?

— Eu não disse isso... — o Doutor fez um beicinho adorável. — Eu tenho minhas teorias.

— Com licença — disse o Coronel, novamente abrindo caminho por seu pequeno exército. — Doutor, é um prazer conhecê-lo por fim — falou estendendo a mão.

— Não aperte! — Alertou Mace. — Foi ele. Foram eles que estavam bombardeando a nave, queriam que eu pedisse que você abaixasse os escudos para que pudessem derruba-la.

— Sério? — Perguntou o magricela, bem menos amistoso.

_—__ E_ deu ordem para que eu fosse presa numa cela cheia de alienígenas do mal!

— Doutor, não pode tirar conclusões baseado no que essa menina está dizendo...

— Não posso? — Ele virou-se de frente para o Coronel, era mais alto, mas havia algo a mais do que isso. Uma certa imponência que ela não sabia explicar. — Eu posso fazer o que quiser e não é um homem com uma farda escondido num buraco que vai me dizer o contrário. Além disso, quem você e o que pensa que lhe dá direito de bombardear uma nave sem nem tentar se comunicar antes?

— Meu nome é Coronel Steal, e eu sou...

— Um idiota patético — cortou o Doutor. — Se suas bombas tivessem rompido o escudo e acertado aquela nave, a explosão faria que o céu de toda a Grã-Bretanha queimasse e os destroços reduziriam a cidade a ruínas cheias de radiação — deu as costas para o agora extremamente corado homem de farda, se dirigindo a todos os outros daquele lugar. — Eu não sei quem vocês são, suas histórias ou seus nomes. Mas quando olho para vocês, vejo um grupo de pessoas extraordinárias e corajosas. Pessoas que protegeriam uma nação mesmo que isso significasse a sua morte. Guardiões — disse a última palavra encarando Mace, só então percebera que tanto o Bonitão quanto Acme ainda não haviam dado as caras. Seu estômago começou a revirar como sempre fazia quando ela ficava nervosa. — Este homem — apontou para o Coronel. — Estava disposto a sacrificar toda uma nação por nada. Suas famílias, seus amigos, todos os que vocês juraram proteger, mortos pelo capricho de um homem que não consegue compreender o mundo e todas as suas maravilhas. Sinceramente... — o Doutor dava passos desnorteados, da esquerda para a direita para a esquerda outra vez, mas sua andança acabou quando ele se encontrou cara a cara com o Coronel. — Vocês merecem coisa melhor.

— Muito bonito Doutor, comovente eu até diria — o oficial tentava disfarçar, mas seu nervosismo estava claro como o dia. — Prendam-no.

Ficara assustada, não podia negar. Ao ouvir a ordem, Mace segurou a respiração e foi para perto do Doutor, segurando a sua mão enquanto esperava ser agarrada novamente. Não viu o primeiro, ou o segundo. Não fazia ideia de quem começara, apenas assistiu abismada enquanto um por um, os homens e mulheres fardados largavam suas armas e cruzavam os braços. Sentiu seu coração se acalmar e até a sua mão parecia doer menos.

Sorrindo, olhou para o Doutor, já vivenciara situações extraordinárias e perrengues absolutamente insolúveis. Tudo isso para que, em um único dia, aquele homem virasse tudo aquilo de cabeça para baixo.

— Acho que podemos ir embora agora — sussurrou com um sorriso.

— Não quer ficar e aproveitar um pouco das glórias da vitória?

— Eu só quero um banho. E um copo obscenamente grande de café.

— Ok — o Doutor sorriu, sem saber muito bem porque isso a fez ficar triste.

Os dois foram à francesa para dentro da TARDIS enquanto o Coronel berrava ordens sem ser atendido.

— Onde foi parar a nave e onde está Acme e o Bonitão? — Perguntou Jane sem perder tempo.

— Você não perde tempo mesmo, não é?

— Nem todo mundo tem uma máquina do tempo.

Gostava dela, seu humor o mantinha entretido e sua coragem e honestidade viriam a calhar em diversas situações. Mas logo deixou de sorrir ao lembrar das notícias que deveria dar.

— Bom, eu não sei. Não exatamente.

— Como assim, não sabe?

— A Foice tinha um meio de se transportar pelo espaço complexo e absolutamente ilegal. Eles abriam um buraco de minhoca de um lado no universo e outro buraco exatamente igual do outro lado, se fosse sua intenção. Tudo o que precisavam era entrar em um e sair no outro. Um atalho que corta o espaço/tempo em si.

— Foi por isso que chegaram tão rápido aqui.

— Exatamente — não estava necessariamente surpreso com a inteligência dela, apenas não esperava uma compreensão tão repentina. — O que eu fiz foi abrir o buraco deste lado sem criar uma saída. Estão presos em um lugar que teoricamente não existe.

— Eles podem sair?

— Eu não sei. Toda essa tecnologia é... — Jane riu, ele a encarou confuso.

— Você deveria ver a sua cara agora... — Mais risadas. — Você conseguiu sair de lá com a TARDIS, isso não quer dizer que o lugar existe?

— Sim e não.

— Isso com certeza ajudou muito — ela disse brincalhona.

— Estou aqui pra isso — curvou-se de forma teatral.

— E Acme e o Bonitão?

— Acme... Ele mentiu. Sobre quem era e o que queria — disse olhando para baixo.

— Como assim?

— Ele não estava em busca da paz, só queira vingança contra os Filhos da Guerra — Jane continuou em silêncio enquanto absorvia a informação. — Você e Jack estavam certos, eu agi irresponsavelmente.

— Ei! Não pegue tão pesado consigo mesmo — ela colocou a mão em seu ombro de forma camarada, ao encara-la viu apenas bondade em seus olhos. — Não é responsável por nada do que aconteceu ou do que poderia via a acontecer. Tudo o que você tinha era uma onda numa tela.

— Mas ainda assim...

— Não vamos falar sobre isso — Jane encerrou. — Onde está o Bonitão?

\- Jack?

— Corujas mecâncias não fazem muito o meu tipo.

— Vá saber! Definitivamente faz o tipo _dele _— aquilo era ciúmes? Não conseguia ao certo definir. — Ele está no closet.

— Fazendo o que? — Deu a partida na TARDIS, Jane se segurou sem jeito com a mão esquerda.

— Ora, o que as pessoas fazem no closet! O que houve com sua mão?

— Ah... — disse ela olhando para a mão inchada. — Devo ter quebrado na queda quando a sua garota me expeliu. Por acaso, o que diabos foi aquilo?

— Não sei.

— Você está não sabendo de muitas coisas para um doutor, não acha?

— Eu sei! Vou acabar com cabelos brancos de preocupação — os dois riram juntos.

_Pergunte pra ela. Agora._

— Na verdade, eu estava pensando se você não poderia me deixar no pronto socorro. A mão está realmente doendo.

— Claro! — Mudou o curso da TARDIS enquanto sentia sua coragem ir embora.

Jane, ou qualquer que seja o nome dela, era uma artista, precisava daquela mão para se sustentar. E então ele chegara, em toda a sua irresponsabilidade e inconsequência, a arrastando para a linha de fogo.

Odiava ficar sozinho, mas odiava ainda mais arriscar a vida de seus amigos. E era isso o que Jane era agora. Sua amiga. Daquele dia até o fim dos tempos ele sempre lembraria da garota que confiara nele e o deixara entrar.


End file.
